Archives non officielles de Poudlard
by MysticScribe
Summary: Série de très courtes fics. Archive numéro 11. Une copie abîmée du roman à succès « Gardien de son Cœur », de la série Rencontres enchantées, dont l’auteure est la populaire romancière Fifi LaFolle.
1. Chapter 1

**Document d'archive numéro 1**

**Un bout de parchemin, trouvée sous la table de la salle d'études**

**Note : pour garder l'esprit de ce document, les fautes d'orthographe et de ponctuation sont d'origine.**

_(écriture maladroite, constellée de goutelettes d'encre) _Qu'est-ce que tu étudies?

_(écriture fine, droite, directe)_ Potions. Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais la même chose.

(_écriture maladroite_) Je m'ennnnnnnnnnnuie

_(écriture fine, droite et directe, un brin d'impatience dans le tracé)_ Écris à Harry, je suis occupée.

_(écriture maladroite, pressante) _Je ne comprends rien à la potion de Croissance AIDE-MOI AIDE-MOI Je comprends rien de rien Quand Harry m'explique je ne comprends rien!

_(écriture fine, nette et sèche) _Si tu écoutais au cours aussi…_(points de supension fortement appuyés)_

_(écriture maladroite, accompagnée d'un pâté d'encre)_ Donne-moi juste un indice. Poudre de vippère ou de dragon?

_(écriture fine, dont les points sur les i et les barres sur les t sont particulièrement acérés)_ Poudre de vipère. Je ne peux pas croire que tu n'es pas capable de _(l'encre a coulé ici)_

_(écriture maladroite, de travers sur le feuille)_ Tu me critiques TOUT le temps.

_(écriture fine, un peu retenue, juste en dessous)_ C'est pas vrai. Tu fais pas _(nouveau trait d'encre)_

_(écriture maladroite, triomphante) _AHAH! Tu as oublié le « ne »! J'ai raison non? Je vais garder ce parchemin car c'est la preuve définitive que tu n'es pas _(phrase incomplète)_

_(écriture maladroite de nouveau, inclinée vers la gauche)_ C'est une blague

_(écriture maladroite, insistante)_ Voyons, regarde-moi

_(écriture maladroite, toute petite et difficilement lisible)_ Tu SAIS que je te trouve _(le dernier mot est illisible, barré de plusieurs traits)_

_(écriture fine, élégante, nette, en bas de parchemin) _J'ai toujours trouvé que ta tête était trop petite pour ton corps.

--Fin du parchemin---

_J'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez…J'aimerais développer une série de ce genre de petits textes très courts (lettre, extrait de journal intime, parchemins) qui dévoilent un aspect des relations entre les personnages. Je vise éventuellement un rating T. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Document d'archive numéro 2**

**Un bout de parchemin, trouvé sous un matelas du dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor**

**Note : pour garder l'esprit de ce document, les fautes d'orthographe, de ponctuation ainsi que les ratures sont d'origine.**

**(Écriture maladroite, légèrement inclinée vers la droite. On note beaucoup d'application dans le tracé.)**

_Chère Hermione (raturé)_

_Chère amie, (raturé trois fois)_

Hermione,

_Je sais que tu aimes quand je t'écris et j'ai pensé te faire plaisir en (raturé)_

Je t'écris aujourd'hui pour te remercier _chaudement (raturé)_

_chaleureusement (raturé) _

amicalement du cadeau que tu m'as offert pour mon anniversaire.

Cette affiche des Canons de Chudley est vraiment géniale : _tu ne peux pas savoir combien tu _

_m'as fait plaisir (raturé) _c'est mon équipe préférée comme tu le sais et elle fera bien sur le

mur de ma chambre.

À chaque fois que je la regarde, _je pense à toi et (raturé vigoureusement)_ je me rappelle la

Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et le _bon_ (raturé) temps que nous y avons passé _ensemble _

_(raturé)_ avant de se faire _ch (illisible)_ attaquer par les Mangemorts.

_Aimerais-tu aller à (raturé)_

_Voudrais-tu aller à (raturé)_

Je vais à Pré-au-Lard samedi prochain avec Harry : voudrais-tu nous accompagner?

_À bientôt je l'espère (raturé) _À tout de suite,

_Ton ami (raturé)_ Ron _Weasley (raturé)_

**---Fin du texte de la lettre—**

**Des notes à l'encre bleue en bas de page semblent avoir été ajoutées par la suite.**

_(même écriture maladroite que le texte précédent )_ Crois-tu que ça va aller?

_(petite écriture ronde, avec des points en forme de cœur sur les i)_ C'est drôlement joli de ta

part de lui écrire un petit mot, à ton amie _(mot souligné deux fois)_

_(écriture maladroite, encre un peu coulante) _Je ne t'ai pas montré cela pour que tu ries de

moi.

_(écriture ronde, fortement appuyée)_ Alors j'espère que tu vas recopier!

_(écriture maladroite, fortement inclinée vers la gauche)_ Tu es tellement id _(trace d'encre)_

_(écriture ronde, fortement appuyée)_ Traites-moi encore d'idiote et je te balance une Chauve-

furie

_(pâté d'encre)_

**---Fin du parchemin--**


	3. Chapter 3

**Document d'archive numéro 3**

**Une page (document unique, déchiré en 53 morceaux) d'un cahier relié – modèle _Confidences_**

**La page a été retrouvée dans la cuvette des toilettes de la salle de bains des filles dans l'aile Nord.**

**Note : Ce document était sévèrement endommagé lors de sa découverte. Il est à noter que pour garder l'esprit de ce document, les fautes d'orthographe, de ponctuation ainsi que les ratures sont d'origine.**

**-- Début du texte --**

_(Écriture fine, nette et élégante)_

et je me demande vraiment ce que je peux vraiment _(souligné)_ faire. Elle ne décide pas et je crains vraiment qu'elle ne rate sa chance.

Quand j'ai vu C. avec H., que je CROYAIS _(en lettres majuscules) _plutôt intelligent et fort en déduction, j'ai pensé tout était cuit. G. m'a franchement étonnée : je l'ai surprise dans le couloir à embrasser D., à pleine bouche, dix toutes petites minutes après. La pauvre. Se jeter dans les bras d'un autre. Est-ce que je serais capable de faire cela, moi?

_C'est comme de dire que si R. sortait avec une autre, je me tournerais vers V. Quelle idiotie, vraiment (ce passage était saturé d'encre : il a nécessité une restauration délicate)_

Quand on pense qu'on connaît ses amis…Je me demande parfois si je suis la seule à comprendre ce qui se passe vraiment. Je me sens parfois très seule quand _(phrase incomplète)_

Sur une note plus positive, voici mes résolutions pour l'année qui vient.

Je compte me dévouer à faire comprendre à H. et à R. qu'ils n'arriveront à rien sans efforts. Je me sens parfois la responsabilité de les ÉDUQUER _(en lettres majuscules) : _ils avancent dans la vie sans aucun sens de la direction ou même de vision. Je m'inquiète beaucoup à leur sujet.

H., je peux comprendre, avec tout ce qu'il a subi, mais R. _(la suite est illisible)_

Il me fait penser à V. : c'est mon ami et je _l'adore (biffé)_

l'aime _beauc(raturé)_

bien, mais j'ai parfois qu'il a un peu de sciure de bois àbalai entre les deux oreilles.

Pour R

- lui faire comprendre qu'il ne peut pas avoir Optimal partout sans mettre des efforts

- essayer de le convaincre de lire autre chose que « Quidditch Illustré »

- lui expliquer qu'on ne peut pas parler n'importe comment à ses ami(e)s

Pour H

- passer des messages subtils sur la beauté de G

- passer des messages subtils sur le mauvais caractère de C

- l'abonner à « Sorcellerie supérieure », l'encyclopédie géniale que j'ai découverte en visitant _(phrase incomplète)_

**--Fin de la page --**

**-- Dans la marge du document, on note cette écriture anguleuse à l'encre rouge, apparue suite à un charme de révélation --**

Salut H,

Juste un petit mot pour te dire qu'on a trouvé ton journal. Tu dois être soulagée qu'il soit tombé entre des mains amies, non?

Merci beaucoup pour tes propos très _(souligné)_ intéressants. On a un conseil pour toi : la prochaine fois, n'achète pas ton cahier chez MysticScribe Papeterie. La patronne s'approvisionne chez nous. On connaît donc toutes les combinaisons possiblesdes ProtègeConfidences.

On aime bien le petit bout où tu expliques que _Ron (raturé)_ excuse-nous, que R. _(souligné)_ est une tête de bois. En fait, on a tout pris en note pour te le rappeler, au cas où tu oublierais.

On t'embrasse,

G et F

**--Fin du document--**

_**Merci pour les gentilles reviews que vous m'avez écrites! ****Je vais essayer d'en faire une petite série amusante.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Document d'archive numéro 4**

**Un article déchiré de la Gazette du Sorcier, volume 1256, numéro 250**

**Possiblement tiré de la chronique « MysticScribe vous répond – depuis 1832 »**

**La page a été retrouvée dans le corridor de l'aile Sud, glissée entre deux pierres. Une substance lacrymale a été retrouvée sur une partie du document. Il est à préciser que ce document ne comprend pas d'annotations. **

**-- Début du texte --**

_(titre de la rubrique, en caractères gras)_ **Manque de courage…ou peur de l'échec?**

_(texte de la rubrique)_

Chère MysticScribe,

Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire aux journaux pour demander conseil, mais votre réponse sage et profonde à Cœur de Loup (voir La Gazette des Sorciers, vol. 1256, numéro 242) m'a fait beaucoup réfléchir.

Voilà : on me dit pleine d'humour, intelligente et astucieuse. Je crois aussi avoir un certain charme et beaucoup d'entregent. Je suis active et j'aime vivre dangereusement. C'est pourquoi je ne suis pas certaine de bien comprendre mon manque de courage face à ce qui se passe dans ma vie actuellement.

J'ai pris conscience dernièrement que je suis en train de m'attacher à une relation de travail. Éthiquement, je sais très bien que je transgresse à peu près toutes les règles édictées par mon employeur, sans compter que je pourrais courir un certain risque pour ma vie en raison de certaines _circonstances (en italique dans le texte)_ extérieures à la volonté de mon collègue et à la mienne. Il m'est toutefois difficile de me raisonner malgré tout.

En fait, j'ai tenté d'envoyer à mon collègue des messages plus ou moins subtils de mon attachement envers lui (allusions à partager certaines activités, blagues, sourires…). J'ai l'impression qu'il n'y voit rien. Par contre, je suis convaincue qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup. J'aimerais faire passer la relation à un autre niveau, malgré les réactions potentiellement négatives que cette relation pourrait impliquer.

En outre, j'ai le sentiment que me dévoiler davantage serait ouvrir la porte à un cuisant échec, ce dont je ne saurais que faire en ce moment. Que faire, MysticScribe? Prendre les devants ou attendre encore? Jouer la dure à cuire ou lui sauter au cou?

Signé : Nullité Terrible

_(réponse de la chroniqueuse)_

Chère Nullité Terrible,

Que je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez bravé le stigmate accolé aux courriers du cœur!

Je ne peux toutefois m'empêcher de penser que vous êtes bien dure avec vous-même.

Permettez-moi de vous faire réfléchir en citant un dramaturge très connu du monde moldu qui a su dire : _« Un __silence__, voilà qui est __suffisant__ pour __expliquer__ un __coeur__. » (en italique dans le texte)_

Vous ne précisez pas quelles sont ces _circonstances extérieures (en italique dans le texte) _avec lesquelles vous devrez négocier. Je crois deviner dans le ton de votre lettre que vous ne semblez pas vous arrêter à ces circonstances, malgré le fait qu'elles pourraient avoir une incidence grave sur votre vie. Cette situation, convenez-le, pourrait arrêter n'importe quel sorcier moindrement doué de raison.

Mais vous vous dites une jeune femme courageuse. N'avez-vous pas plutôt peur de l'échec, Nullité Terrible? N'avez-vous pas peur de prendre les mauvaises décisions et de devoir affronter les conséquences? Soyez forte et relevez la tête. Votre collègue de travail est silencieux. Préparez-vous à le faire parler.

_(signature)_ MysticScribe

**-- Fin du texte --**


	5. Chapter 5

**Document d'archive numéro 5**

**Un article déchiré de la Gazette du Sorcier, volume 1256, numéro 254**

**Possiblement tiré de la chronique « MysticScribe vous répond – depuis 1832 »**

**La page a été retrouvée coincée entre la gargouille et le mur du corridor menant au donjon. Il est à préciser que ce document n'a pas été annoté. **

**-- Début du texte --**

_(Titre de la rubrique en caractères gras : _**L'amour égale-t-il danger?**

Chère MysticScribe,

Votre réponse à l'endroit de Nullité Terrible (voir la Gazette du Sorcier, volume 1256, numéro 250) m'a fait bondir sur ma chaise. Étant d'accord habituellement avec vos sages propos, je suis profondément étonné de lire vos recommandations à cette jeune femme, qui semble visiblement perturbée. Je ne peux pas croire que vous l'avez encouragée à se mettre en danger volontairement, _par affection (en italique)_ pour son collègue de travail.

Je suis moi-même un homme dont la vie est maintenant affectée par, disons-le, une _circonstance extérieure(en italique) _à ma volonté. J'estime qu'il en va de ma responsabilité de protéger mes proches, amis et collègues de travail. Je suis beaucoup trop conscient des dangers inhérents à ces limites pour y impliquer d'autres personnes. Il y a des sacrifices à faire, j'en conviens, mais le poids de ma responsabilité pèse lourd dans la balance.

Nullité Terrible me semble une jeune femme formidable, très attachante et pleine de compassion. Elle mérite certainement beaucoup mieux qu'un conjoint dangereux qui risque de mettre sa vie en danger et par le fait même, d'être l'artisan de son malheur.

_(signé)_ Redoutable Lecteur

_(réponse de la chroniqueuse)_

Cher Redoutable Lecteur,

Lorsque je lis vos propos, je trouve heureux que ce soit moi qui m'occupe du courrier du cœur, et non pas vous! L'amour est tellement plus complexe que ce qui est raisonnable ou responsable. Cela semble vous échapper.

Vous me paraissez profondément seul, cher Redoutable Lecteur, avec votre sentiment de culpabilité et vos doutes qui vous rongent. « Le poids de ma responsabilité pèse lourd dans la balance »…Quel sacrifié faites-vous, sur l'autel des relations interpersonnelles! Vous tenez des propos qui me font douter que vous avez été profondément blessé par le rejet des autres. Il est maintenant temps de panser vos plaies.

Avant de douter de mes conseils, posez-vous la question suivante : si une personne formidable croisait votre chemin et qu'elle savait vous flatter dans le sens du poil pour apaiser vos craintes et vos doutes, seriez-vous toujours prêt à la repousser le plus loin possible de vous? Si vous trouvez que Nullité Terrible est _perturbée (en italique)_, je prédis que vous le serez aussi lorsque vous trouverez la lune de votre ciel.

_(signature)_ MysticScribe

**--Fin du texte--**


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci à tous et à toutes de vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur! Je m'amuse beaucoup et je suis contente que cela vous amuse aussi!_

* * *

**Document d'archive numéro 6**

**Une enveloppe épaisse, adressée au nom de « L'ancêtre» , puis juste en dessous au nom de« Idiots du village». **

**Cette enveloppe contient trois morceaux de parchemin de qualité moyenne. L'enveloppe a été mâchouillée par un très jeune hibou de petite taille, au bec peu aiguisé. **

**Note : pour garder l'esprit de ce document, les fautes d'orthographe, de ponctuation ainsi que les ratures sont d'origine. **

**--Texte du premier parchemin --**

_(écriture anguleuse)_

Salut l'ancêtre,

On te remercie de nous avoir proposé aussi _énergiquement (pression accentuée de la plume)_ de relire la lettre qu'on se prépare à envoyer au Département du commerce magique. N'empêche, on s'interroge un peu sur tes intentions : essaierais-tu de nous censurer? De quoi as-tu peur?

On a pourtant appris à la bonne école : un peu d'humour, de la classe et un brin de désobéissance civile. Tout pour nous permettre de ressortir du lot, quoi!

Tu trouveras dans cette enveloppe le fruit de nos efforts. On se demande si nos arguments sont assez convaincants. À ce sujet, on aimerait bien avoir ton opinion, toi qui a une grande expertise des milieux commerciaux.

On ne peut pas te dire à quel point on aimerait mieux que tu n'en parles pas à Maman. En échange, on a pensé t'envoyer un prototype de notre potion de Séduction : prends-en deux gorgées et les filles tomberont à tes pieds (à ce que Charlie nous a écrit, tu n'as fait que deux conquêtes en trois mois…tu perds la main ou quoi?).

On salue tes rhumatismes,

F et G

**--Fin du texte du premier parchemin –**

**--Texte du deuxième parchemin –**

_(écriture large et virile)_

Salut les idiots du village,

Quand je vous ai proposé de relire votre lettre, je croyais que je ne corrigerais que les fautes…Je ne m'attendais pas à _traduire_ _(souligné)_ votre document!

_« Des arguments assez convaincants »(entre guillemets)? _Voyons voir : insulter le département vous aidera _certainement (souligné)_ à obtenir ce que vous voulez. C'est de l'ironie.

Bref, j'ai corrigé à même votre parchemin. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne tiendrez pas compte de mes corrections. Ne venez pas vous en plaindre.

Mes rhumatismes vous remercient,

B

_(une note en fin de parchemin)_

P.S. Peu importe ce que Charlie en pense (et par la barbe de Merlin, il n'a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire actuellement que de s'intéresser aux conquêtes des autres), je n'ai pas besoin de votre potion de Séduction. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. N'oubliez pas de préparer votre charme de Vadrouille lorsque vous viendrez à la maison et que vous la rencontrerez : vous en aurez besoin pour éponger votre salive sur le plancher. J'ai refilé votre prototype à R, qui semble en avoir désespérément besoin, le pauvre.

B

**--Fin du texte du deuxième parchemin –**

**-- Début du texte du troisième parchemin—**

**Pour faciliter la lecture de ce parchemin, veuillez considérer les points suivants : **

**- les propos en italique sont ceux de B, mentionné dans le parchemin précédent.**

**- l'en-tête du parchemin est au nom de « W et W, en affaires depuis 10 minutes » **

_(écriture anguleuse)_ Salut à vous, grands chefs du département ducommerce magique,

_(écriture large et virile) Mesdames et messieurs,_

_(écriture anguleuse) _Si vous avez l'intelligence de lire ceci, vous comprendrez le sérieux de notre demande.

_(écriture large et virile) Par la présente, nous souhaitons faire une demande officielle de permis._

_(écriture anguleuse)_Cela nous arrangerait beaucoup d'obtenir le permis A-45 : de cette façon, vous pourriez vous éviter d'investir les précieux Gallions des contribuables pour la lutte contre la contrebande de nos produits.

_(écriture large et virile) Nous demandons que le permis A-45 « Fabrication de potions magiques à des fins commerciales » nous soit octroyé._

_(écriture anguleuse) _On représente la relève dans le domaine des farces et attrapes et on croit qu'on mérite bien de sérieux encouragements pour le sacrifice que l'on s'impose.

_(écriture large et virile) Nous exploitons depuis peu une entreprise spécialisée dans le domaine des farces et attrapes et nous aimerions élargir notre gamme de produits de façon responsable(souligné). _

_(écriture anguleuse) _Une réponse négative de votre part enflammera ce parchemin et vous brûlera les poils du nez.

_(écriture large et virile) Nous espérons une réponse positive de votre part._

_(plus bas, écriture large et virile )C'est une blague, non? Et votre en-tête n'est pas très crédible._

**--Fin du texte du troisième parchemin –**


	7. Chapter 7

_Note importante : merci à tous et toutes de vos commentaires. À la demande de plusieurs d'entre vous, je suis en train de développer des petites intrigues en parallèle avec indices._ _En attendant, voici une « partition à trois mains », pour introduire une nouvelle main d'écriture._

* * *

**Document d'archive numéro 7**

**Trois parchemins de longueur moyenne, pliés en quatre.**

**Trouvés dans le livre « _Sorts et Sornettes : psychologie comparée des sexes chez les Sorciers et Sorcières de moins de 17 ans_»**, **par Elvira Sceptique, sur le rayon Ac25 de la bibliothèque dePoudlard.**

**Note : pour garder l'esprit de ce document, les fautes d'orthographe, de ponctuation ainsi que les ratures sont d'origine. Un passage a été censuré.**

**(Trois mains d'écriture : deux sont dans le même sens de la feuille, la troisième est à l'envers)**

**-- Début du premier parchemin --**

_(écriture maladroite, inclinée vers la droite)_

C'est quoi un _Mimi (raturé)_ un Minigri

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente)_

_Migrini_ _(souligné)_ page 36 _(petit espace, pause)_ Ne fais pas la tête : tu _sais (souligné)_ que tu pourrais être à la place de N et être en retenue avec

_(écriture maladroite, inclinée vers la droite, maculée de taches d'encre) _

Beurk!

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais)_

Depuis _quand (souligné)_ tu lis à l'envers?

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente) _

Un autre de mes fabuleux talents

_(écriture maladroite, inclinée vers la droite, points sur les i et barres sur les t soigneusement formés)_

Ce que j'ai toujours _(petit cœur)_ de toi, c'est ton humilité

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, jubilatoire) _

HAHAHA! Un à zéro.

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente) _

C'est une compétition ou quoi? Parlant d'humilité, ne bouge pas, sinon tu vas avoir une B

_(taches d'encre et d'une substance non identifiée verte et visqueuse)_

_(plus loin : écriture maladroite, inclinée vers la droite, rapide, furieuse)_

Pourquoi? tu ne m'as pas dit que Fred m'envoyait une Bo

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, triomphante)_

Je t'ai averti! _Si (souligné)_ tu savais lire à l'envers, tu l'aurais su d'avance

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, jubilatoire) _

HAHAHA! Un à un.

**---Fin du premier parchemin—**

**--Début du deuxième parchemin--**

_(écriture maladroite)_

C'est quoi le livre?

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, un peu dégoûtée) _

C'est un livre sur la psychologie des jeunes sorciers. Pourquoi tu ne lis pas au lieu d'écrire?

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, une certaine curiosité dans le point d'interrogation) _

C'est intéressant?

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente) _

Pas mal. On explique la différence entre les sorcières et les sorciers de moins de 17 ans.

_(écriture maladroite, un brin moqueuse)_

Pourquoi? Ils ne sont pas pareils?

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, rieuse) _

HAHAHA! Pourquoi j'étais certain que tu dirais ça!

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, méprisante) _

Je sais que ce sera une _surprise_ _(souligné 3 fois)_ pour toi, mais…_OUI_ _(en majuscules)._ On explique leur façon de penser

_(écriture maladroite)_

C'est quoi la diff

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, impatiente) _

Franchement, tu veux que je te fasse un résumé?

_(écriture maladroite)_

Ça m'arrangerait, lire 300 pages moi

_(le parchemin est légèrement chiffonné, comme s'il avait été arraché des mains de quelqu'un)_

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, impatiente) _

Les jeunes sorcières sont plus portées à verbaliser leurs émotions, à chercher à établir des relations significatives par la parole. Les jeunes sorciers cherchent à établir des relations significatives dans l'action.

_(écriture maladroite)_

Pas besoin de lire 300 pages pour

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente) _

En fait, je pense que cela donne des bonnes idées sur comment entrer en relation avec_(phrase inachevée)_J'ai appris pas mal de choses.

_(écriture maladroite)_

Ah oui?

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, curieuse) _

Quoi?

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, un peu hésitante) _

Par exemple, je comprends mieux pourquoi les filles qui jouent au Quidditch sont populaires auprès des garçons.

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, spontanée) _

Comme Ginny

_(écriture maladroite)_

Ma sœur est populaire !

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, prudente)_

Bof

**---Fin du deuxième parchemin--**

**---Début du troisième parchemin--**

_(écriture maladroite, plus mince et soigneusement tracée)_

Mes frères m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé ton journal

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, traits acérés) _

Je sais _(légère déchirure du parchemin)_

_(écriture maladroite, soigneusement tracée, un brin de malice dans la forme des s )_

Ils m'en ont dit juste assez pour

_(taches d'encre)_

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, se voulant apaisante)_

Ce n'est pas vrai. Ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, fortement appuyée)_

Ils n'ont pas voulu nous _(souligné et en majuscules)_ dire quoi?

_(gouttes d'encre; en marge, dessin à l'envers plutôt schématique de deux visages : le premier est constellé de points d'encre, l'autre arbore un éclair sur le front. Ils ont au-dessus d'eux un nuage qui leur pleut dessus et qui lance des éclairs)_

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, un peu de nervosité dans le tracé)_

C'est une façon de m'exprimer. Tu dessines drôlement bien.

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, inquisitrice)_

Laisse faire les compliments. Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à ce qu'il y a dans mon journal?

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, sèche)_

Non, je te dis qu'il te raconte n'importe quoi

_(écriture maladroite, inclinée vers la droite, boudeuse) _

Tu pourrais la faire marcher un peu

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, dure dans le tracé)_

Tu veux lire à l'envers? Voici ce qu'il y avait sur toi dans mon journal : Ron Weasley a toujours eu un gros furoncle à la place de _(le service des archives a dû censurer les trois lignes suivantes en raison du langage vulgaire et parfaitement inapproprié pour des sorciers de cet âge)_

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, incrédule)_

! Merlin, c'est la preuve que les filles utilisent mieux le _(phrase inachevée)_ je ne connaissais même pas de synonymes pour dire

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, pointue)_

Un autre de mes fabuleux talents

_(écriture maladroite, abasourdie)_

Je n'en crois pas mes cheveux ! _(Le département de la linguistique des archives croit qu'il s'agit probablement d'une expression locale. Les mots suivants dénotent une certaine anxiété.) _Tu blagues, j'espère !

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, détendue)_

2 à 1 pour H.

_(écriture maladroite, interloquée)_

? Quoi?

_(écriture élégante et fine à l'envers, sous la phrase précédente, ronronnante)_

Pourquoi?

_(écriture bien formée, au trait épais, un clin d'œil dans les points du i)_

Tu as réussi à le faire rougir en premi _(le reste du mot se perd dans un trait illisible)_

_(écriture encore plus maladroite, pressée)_

Cache ça, McGo arrive

**-Fin du troisème parchemin--**


	8. Chapter 8

_Voici finalement l'archive numéro 8._

_Elle est nettement moins drôle que les autres : c'est mon premier essai à un ton doux-amer. _

_Je vous avoue que j'ai souffert d'un intense syndrome de la page blanche dans cette série. On m'a suggéré de faire des intrigues et je crois bien que j'ai fouillé dans cette direction, sans être très contente de ce que j'ai produit. Ma fic principale (Harry Potter et la prophétie perdue) me demande beaucoup en termes d'intrigue._

_J'ai décidé de garder ceci un petit laboratoire d'écriture. Certaines archives auront toutefois des liens entre elles._ _J'espère qu'elles vous plairont toujours autant. L'humour devrait revenir pour les prochaines. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. : )_

**

* * *

****Archive numéro 8**

**Un parchemin unique, enfoncé dans la gueule de la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de la maison Serdaigle. Nos experts croient qu'il s'agit d'une lettre qui ne s'est jamais rendue à destination.**

**( écriture ronde, pression légère sur la plume. Beaucoup d'espace entre les mots comme s'ils avaient été soigneusement soupesés.)**

**--Début du parchemin—**

Cher Harry,

Mathilda Lipman m'a dit qu'elle te remettrait cette lettre, lorsque j'aurais fini de l'écrire. Je dois t'avouer que cela m'a beaucoup surpris parce que c'est une des personnes qui cachent mes choses dans la gueule de la gargouille qui garde l'entrée de la salle commune de Serdaigle. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait trouver une autre cachette éventuellement parce qu'elle ne peut plus dire qu'elle cache mes choses si je sais où elles sont, n'est-ce pas?

Tu dois te demander pourquoi je prends tout de même la peine de te l'écrire. Ce n'est pas très grave : écrire est la deuxième étape qui suit logiquement la pensée. Parler vient tout de suite après parce qu'on a bien ordonné sa pensée. Je conseillerais à ton ami Ronald d'écrire davantage.

De toute façon, les lettres finissent toujours par trouver les mains de la personne qui pourra en bénéficier. Peut-être que j'écris ceci pour quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être que j'écris ceci pour moi.

Ginny Weasley m'a dit que cet homme qui a disparu derrière le voile sombre était ton parrain. Je suis désolée d'apprendre que tu as perdu une personne que tu aimais : je sais que cela blesse car nous en avons toujours trop peu autour de nous.

Il y a quelque temps, mon père m'a raconté comment tes parents sont morts quand tu étais un bébé et comment tu as survécu à ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là. Je n'ai jamais survécu à rien de pareil. La seule chose tragique qui m'est arrivée est la mort de Maman. C'était une sorcière de grand talent, mais je crois qu'elle prenait trop de risques, un peu comme ton parrain, à ce qu'on m'a dit. Il doit te manquer beaucoup. Maman me manque.

Lorsqu'elle est morte, j'ai eu l'impression pendant quelque temps que j'étais la personne qui avait fermé la porte sur elle. Je posais beaucoup de questions sur les activités qu'elle menait dans son laboratoire et elle pouvait disparaître des heures et des heures pour revenir avec une miette de réponse. J'ai eu une impression très étrange ce jour-là lorsqu'elle m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte pour la dernière fois.

Pourquoi pensons-nous qu'il fait sombre et froid, que la solitude attend derrière les portes ou les voiles qui se ferment sur les gens que l'on aime? Je crois que nous sommes ceux qui sont dans l'ombre, qui ont froid et qui se sentent seuls.

J'ai pensé beaucoup à Maman dernièrement et j'ai envoyé un hibou à Papa pour lui demander s'il avait des idées sur ce qui faisait un sens à la vie que nous menons, parce que c'est une question qui me préoccupe beaucoup et je ne suis pas satisfaite des réponses qui me sont venues à l'esprit. Cela ne faisait pas de sens pour moi d'aimer et de perdre autant.

Il m'a répondu qu'il y avait autant de sens qu'il y avait de sorciers et de moldus qui ont marché sur le sol de cette planète. J'ai très bien dormi ce soir-là. J'ai été rassurée de savoir que nous, sorciers et moldus, pouvons avoir complètement raison et complètement tort en même temps.

C'est pourquoi, j'imagine, nous pouvons vivre tout en mourant un peu quand une personne que l'on aime nous quitte. J'ai pensé que cela pourrait te réconforter. Mais tout de même, il se peut que je doive te répéter tout cela un jour.

Avec mes amitiés,

Luna L.

**--Fin du parchemin - **


	9. Chapter 9

_Croyez-le ou non, ce qui est le plus drôle de cette archive est que je n'ai rien inventé de la conclusion ni des commentaires du professeur! Références sur demande! Les dates pour les calculs ont été prises sur l'Encyclopédie Harry Potter._

_lol_

_Cette idée m'a été suggérée par quelqu'un de très cher à mon cœur qui a les pieds bien sur terre, mais qui invente des histoires hilarantesavec son horoscope tous les matins!_

* * *

**Archive numéro 9 **

Un parchemin, épaisseur 5/9, visiblement arraché d'un examen écrit

Particulièrement chiffonné; a été trouvé sous un lit dans le dortoir des filles de la Tour de Gryffondor

Pour faciliter la lecture de ce parchemin, ce qui est en caractère régulier représente l'imprimé sur le parchemin et ce qui est en écriture italique est la réponse de l'élève.

L'écriture en italique est ronde, régulière et la pression sur la plume est moyenne.

**--Début du parchemin --**

**Épreuve finale écrite de divination, 4e année**

**Nom :** _Weasley _

**Prénom :** _Ginny_

**1. Premier exercice : résumer un thème numérologique**

**Instructions :**

a) Veuillez choisir un camarade de préférence tourmenté et en grand besoin d'éclaircissement

b) Indiquer sa date de naissance et son sexe.

c) Développer le nombre de vie (n'oubliez pas d'indiquer le calcul)

d) Rédiger un résumé de 10 lignes maximum sur vos conclusions et faites trois prédictions.

**Calculs :**

_31 juillet 1980_

_Sexe : Masculin_

_Nombre de vie : 3+1+0+7+1+9+8+0 29 _

_2+9 soit 11 ou 2_

**Conclusion :**

_La vibration 11 est sous la gouverne d'Uranus, la planète responsable des changements profonds et des renaissances suite aux épreuves. Le natif, sous cette vibration numérologique, est prédestiné à une existence agitée, riche en événements significatifs. Les pouvoirs vibratoires d'Uranus dotent le natif d'une énergie à toute épreuve. On reconnaît le natif de la vibration 11 à son côté excentrique et à sa façon de semer la discorde dans les sociétés organisées, en raison de sa façon unique d'aborder le monde. Il est à noter qu'il a un rapport ambigu au monde matériel et à l'argent. Le natif du 11 est caractérisé par une stature mince et élancée et il est prédisposé aux palpitations cardiaques, aux crampes ainsi qu'aux crises de nerfs._

_De façon traditionnelle, on dit que les natifs du 11 ont de vieilles âmes. Le natif du 11 doit accomplir sa mission personnelle et s'il tente d'y échapper, les événements le ramèneront l'ordre. Ses qualités principales sont le courage et la détermination. En amour et en amitié, il est très (souligné dans le texte) lent à s'attacher à d'autres mais lorsque son cœur est pris, il est fidèle et loyal. Il aspire par-dessus tout à une vie de famille._

**Prédictions :**

_Ce natif sera appelé aux plus grands honneurs du monde des sorciers._

_Ce natif trouvera du soutien parmi les marginaux._

_Ce natif partagera un lien particulier avec un natif de la vibration 7._

**Commentaires : **

_(les propos suivants ont été écrit par le professeur: écriture très anguleuse)_

_Bon développement et bonne compréhension générale._

_Vous avez préféré la vibration 11 à la vibration 2, ce qui est plutôt étonnant pour un jeune de cet âge. Si effectivement ce natif se révèle de la vibration 11, il sera un sorcier étonnant, d'une grande puissance. Vous avez toutefois oublié de mentionner les capacités phénoménales du 11 à la divination et à l'astrologie._

_Pour ce qui est du lien avec le natif de la vibration 7, mon troisième œil m'indique que vous avez raison : les 7 sont des êtres fougueux, qui aiment être entourés et adulés et qui sont persuadés qu'ils ont raison. Je me demande comment votre natif 11 pourra affronter ce natif 7, qui ne supporte pas la contradiction. J'aurais aimé vous voir développer davantage sur cet aspect._

_S. Trewlaney_

**Note pour la question :** _E_

**--Fin du parchemin--**


	10. Chapter 10

_J'aime beaucoup la psychologie et je vénère la psychologie de cuisine, celle qui écarte avec beaucoup d'aisance toutes les autres sciences et qui vous offre LA solution UNIQUE pour bien vivre._

_Cette idée a mijoté longtemps et je me suis inspirée des titres plutôt amusants – pour ne pas dire fabuleusement subtils – de tous ces titres que vous pourrez rencontrer si vous faites un tour à la librairie ou à la bibliothèque de votre quartier. Semble-t-il que les sorciers ont aussi leurs gourous du bonheur. Merci Merlin._

_Bien sûr, vous avez compris que je suis ici TaquineScribe. : )_

* * *

**Archive numéro10**

Un test psychologique, produit par le Dr Marvin et le Dr Little, à analyser soi-même, livré par un hibou de 500 grammes.

Cette enveloppe contient un dépliant publicitaire, un test psychologique et une clé de correction.

Les griffonnages sur les parcheminssont probablement de la main de celui qui l'a commandé. Il n'a pu être identifié.

**-- Début du premier parchemin (dépliant) --**

_(En-tête)_ Ceux qui rendent les Sorciers encore plus masculins, depuis 1898

Distingués Messieurs les Sorciers,

En avez-vous assez des relations amoureuses qui vous laissent un arrière-goût de bouse de dragon?

En avez-vous assez d'être écarté de relations prometteuses par des concurrents?

Il n'est pas nécessaire d'être un Maître de Potions qualifié et de perdre votre temps précieux à préparer ces compliqués philtres d'_Amortentia_ pour vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

Travaillez vos habiletés à établir des relations amoureuses de qualité avec les célèbres Dr Marvin et Dr Little, auteurs consacrés de **« Elle et lui : Un essai sur la psychologie comparée des sorcières et sorciers de moins de 17 ans » (1945), **et aussi des best-sellers mondiaux **« La baguette aux aguets : Le Sorcier d'aujourd'hui et ses relations amoureuses » (1975)** – préfacé par le seul et unique Gilderoy Lockhart! – et **« Porter le Choixpeau Magique : trouver la sorcière pour vous » (1979).**

Depuis 1898, Dr Marvin et Dr Little prennent soin de vous et développent les meilleurs traitements psychologiques. Ils ont développé une foule de techniques d'auto-exploration pour vous épanouir et vous transformer en un sorcier confiant qui fera la conquête de la belle sorcière…et qui pourra tuer le dragon aussi, si nécessaire.

Nous espérons que vous apprécierez votre ensemble de diagnostic personnalisé et n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer un hibou si d'autres précisions sont nécessaires. Nos bureaux sont ouverts 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7. Nos charmantes ConseilSorcières sont disponibles pour répondre à toutes vos questions.

_(signature ampoulée)_ Dr. Magnificus Marvin

_(signature ampoulée)_ Dr. Minimus Little

**-- Fin du premier parchemin --**

**--Début du deuxième parchemin--**

_(En-tête)_ Ceux qui rendent les Sorciers encore plus masculins, depuis 1898

Vous avez commandé l'ensemble d'auto-exploration **"Découvrez la bête magique qui sommeille en vous. »**

Pour vous supporter dans votre route qui vous mènera à la découverte personnelle et au bonheur sans fin, veuillez répondre honnêtement à ces questions.

**1. En tant que sorcier mâle, vous croyez que les sorcières sont:**

a) Des créatures magnifiques, qui devraient être adorées.

b) Un danger potentiel pour votre vie mais d'excellentes partenaires de discussion.

c) Excitantes mais agaçantes _(réponse soulignée avec un pli au front)_

d) De la chair.

**2. Vous décririez votre relation avec votre mère comme:**

a) Incroyable, presque l'osmose

b) Rationnelle et intellectuelle, avec un peu de drame et de cris

c) Civilisée mais parfois très intense _(réponse soulignée avec un soupir)_

d) Difficile et enflammée.

**3. Lors de votre dernière relation de couple :**

a) Vous avez accepté de votre copine des cadeaux ridicules – et vous les avez portés avec fierté

b) Vous avez refusé des cadeaux ridicules – et vous avez détruit moralement la sorcière qui vous les a offerts avec un langage assez cru.

c) Vous avez accepté de votre copine des cadeaux ridicules – et vous les avez vendus

d) Vous avez accepté de votre copine des cadeaux ridicules – et vous les avez jetés par erreur/brûlés avec un _Incendio_ infortuné _(réponse soulignée avec une grimace)_

**4. Quand vous rencontrez une sorcière à votre goût :**

a) Vous la complimentez sur sa beauté

b) Vous sortez votre blague la plus salée/ votre langage le plus corsé pour provoquer un affrontement pour voir comment elle réagit et vous appréciez la confrontation qui s'ensuit. _(réponse soulignée avec fierté)_

c) Vous la regardez dans les yeux et vous faites la révérence.

d) Vous la brûlez de votre regard.

**5. Quelle est la première chose que vous remarquez chez une sorcière?**

a) Sa chevelure lustrée, généreuse _(réponse soulignée avec conviction)_

b) Jolies formes

c) Démarche élégante

d) Disposition intéressante de ses membres.

**6. Votre philosophie à propos de votre façon d'interagir avec les sorcières: **

a) M'aimer, c'est m'adopter

b) Se battre avec moi c'est m'aimer _(réponse soulignée avec hésitation)_

c) Je peux être sauvage, je peux être apprivoisé

d) Je ne suis pas le plus beau sorcier du monde mais je chauffe, ma jolie. Ouais. _(réponse soulignée avec hésitation)_

**7. Des mots qui décrivent votre technique pour embrasser**

a) Douce et chaste

b) Passionnée, vous utilisez les dents s'il le faut

c) Puissante et étouffante

d) Un peu baveuse mais efficace _(réponse soulignée avec honte)_

Comptez maintenant vos réponses a, b, c et d et vérifier la clé de correction.

Soyez prêt à découvrir la bête magique qui se cache en vous!

**-- Fin du deuxième parchemin --**

**-- Début du troisième parchemin (clé de correction) --**

**Si la plupart de vos réponses sont en A, la bête magique en vous est une LICORNE.**

Vous êtes un sorcier clairement en contact avec votre côté féminin. Vous comprenez le besoin des sorcières d'avoir des discussions profondes dix minutes avant la finale deQuidditch. Vous récitez de la poésie magnifique – que vous avez écrite vous-même- et vous connaissez la pointure des chaussures de votre douce amie. Le seul problème est que vous perdez vos petites amies aux Manticores. **Notre conseil : enlevez vos gants blancs et salissez-vous un peu.**

**Si la plupart de vos réponses sont en B, la bête magique en vous est un MANTICORE.**

Vous êtes un sorcier passionné qui adore une bonne joute verbale et vous ne vous préoccupez pas vraiment des apparences. Vous avez tendance à vous vanter un peu, mais les sorcières vous pardonnentvotre arrogance en raison de votre intelligence remarquable. Vous aimez conquérir, mais souvent les femmes qui tombent à vos pieds ne s'en relèvent plus jamais. **Notre conseil : acceptez d'être touché. Vous améliorerez vos relations amoureuses de 100 pour cent.**

**Si la plupart de vos réponses sont en C, la bête magique en vous est un HIPPOGRIFFE.**

Libre d'esprit et de corps, vous vous envolez lorsque les choses ne vont pas à votre goût. Sensuel, légèrement encombrant, vous attachez beaucoup d'importance à suivre les étapes de la fréquentation. Vous préférez votre liberté, mais vous acceptez le couple si la sorcière de votre vie vous nourrit substantiellement. **Notre conseil: Votre charisme et votre regard sont hypnotiques. Utilisez-les à votre avantage. **

**Si la plupart de vos réponses sont en D, la bête magique en vous est un SCROUTT À PÉTARD.**

Coincé entre le feu et l'eau, vous avez parfois de la difficulté à garder votre tête sur les épaules. En amour, vous êtes souvent ambivalent - exploser de passion et vous noyer dans votre faible estime de vous? Ceci entraîne des comportements souvent agressifs envers celle que vous chérissez. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas le sorcier le plus sexy du monde, mais certaines sorcières sont particulièrement sensibles à votre charme explosif. **Notre conseil: Acceptez-vous. La beauté est dans l'œil de celle qui regarde.**

Pour un Gallion, obtenez votre profil personnel autographié!

_(gribouillis atterré)_ Scroutt à pétard

Oh non

**-- Fin du troisième parchemin --**


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à tous ceux qui reviewent anonymement et que je n'ai pas eu la chance de remercier personnellement : D __J'ai travaillé très fort pour développer ce style que vous vous préparez à lire, pour le pousser vers les hauteurs stratosphériques des absurdités propres à MysticScribe : les clichés sur les sorciers tombeurs de ces dames et les images devraient vous faire sourire ou vous lever le cœur, tellement c'est sucré! Il y a plusieurs allusions plus ou moins subtiles à des personnages de HP._

_Remerciements à Crookshanks22, qui m'a donné l'idée de me mettre dans la peau de Fifi LaFolle, romancière à l'eau de rose, qui a déjà été nommée sorcière du mois sur le site de JKR. Selon les propos de celle-ci, Dame LaFolle est une auteure au style ampoulé qui fait dans la romance sauvage._

**_Attention – une partie de cette archive est parfaitement ridicule. Je relève le rating un peu pour les chastes yeux – rien d'explicite, je vous rassure, uniquement des allusions alambiquées. Vous êtes averti(e)s. ; )_**

* * *

**Archive numéro 11**

Une copie abîmée du roman à succès « _Gardien de son Cœur_ », de la série _Rencontres enchantées, _dont l'auteure est la populaire romancière Fifi LaFolle.

A été trouvé dans le dortoir des filles, maison de Gryffondor.

Les inscriptions suivantes ainsi que sept cœurs griffonnés, de différentes tailles, ont été trouvés sur le deuxième de couverture du roman : _Molly Prewett W. ; Mrs M. Weasley; Molly P. Weasley; Mrs Arthur W. ; MP+AW._

Le roman peut être emprunté aux Archives. Merci d'ajouter votre nom à la liste d'attente. Cette page a été choisie en raison des nombreux passages soulignés.

OOOOooooOOOO

**Début de l'archive**

(…) _page 263_

parents s'ils apprenaient vos actions inappropriées alors que j'étais au sommet de mes douleurs? »

Les propos impudents qu'insinuait Charles la galvanisèrent et elle observa les muscles définis de son dos se contracter alors qu'il fermait sa valise avec aisance.

Alors qu'il se tournait vers elle, Elvira ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point le tissu soyeux de ses robes de velours bleu sculptaient ses épaules solides et larges. L'émoi la submergea et une délicate rougeur envahit ses joues délicatement creusées de fossettes. Le cœur battant de la jouvencelle battit au rythme d'une triste mélopée. Elle avait tant perdu à cause de lui. Elle le détestait…n'est-ce pas?

Elvira se remémora, son esprit fiévreux, que Charles était celui qui avait blessé gravement son père, au cours de ce duel d'honneur particulièrement vengeur et injuste. Il était la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait dû abandonner son rêve de couler une vie paisible avec sa famille. Elle était la seule pourvoyeuse de sa famille désormais; elle avait dû quitter l'École Supérieure d'Encadrement des Guérisseurs avant de pouvoir combler ses espoirs professionnels.

Mais cet homme arrogant avait sauvé sa mère de l'attaque du manticore et il avait risqué sa propre vie se faisant. Elvira n'avait pu refuser de le veiller lorsque Charles Dragston avait insisté de façon cruelle auprès de son père pour que ce soit elle qui le soigne, malgré sa faible connaissance des blessures par créatures magiques.

Charles ne lui laissait jamais de possibilités : il s'imposait de lui-même dans sa vie. Elle ne pouvait ni l'éviter ni l'oublier : la jeune femme songea qu'il lui semblait qu'il était toujours sur sa route, la regardant de cette façon qui lui faisait baisser la tête et rougir de confusion. Elle était emplie de sentiments puissants, violents, indéfinissables en ce qui le concernait. Elvira le maudit intérieurement : il n'était une brute rebelle, un sorcier assoiffé de dangers dans un corps de séducteur.

Mais elle ne put s'arracher à son étreinte lorsqu'il saisit son poignet délicat de sa main tannée par le soleil. Il la délesta de son balai et le laissa tomber sur le sol. Dans sa main solide, le balai avait semblé aussi léger qu'une feuille de chêne dans l'automne de son désarroi.

Ses yeux bleus la perçaient, comme s'ils essayaient d'entrevoir des pages secrètes de son intimité qu'elle ne souhaitait pas lui dévoiler. Elle fut soudainement apeurée : tenterait-il d'utiliser ses habiletés de _légilimens_ pour la conquérir? La froide main de la crainte balaya son visage lorsqu'elle réalisa à quel point il la répugnait et il l'attirait tout à la fois. Charles la faisait sentir vulnérable, certainement comme les Moldus devaient vivre à toute seconde, croyait-elle. Elle ne l'en détesta que davantage.

Alors qu'elle tentait de reculer, Elvira émit une protestation étranglée :

- J'ai pris grand soin de vous, Monsieur Dragston.

Ses lèvres douces laissèrent échapper un gémissement alors qu'il affirmait sa prise sur son poignet. Le jeune homme répliqua, ses yeux brillants, incisifs, alors que les coins de sa bouche charnue se retroussèrent en une expression carnassière :

- Me donner des bains à l'éponge plutôt que de me conjurer un simple _Lavere_? Oh, je connais ma fortune d'avoir reçuvos soins.

Elvira s'indigna et sa voix se fit tremblante lorsqu'elle lui répondit:

- Comment…comment pouvez-vous insinuer pareille horreur? Je ne suis pas de ce genre de sorcière. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, monsieur.

Elle le regarda à travers ses cils épais et noirs et elle ajouta avec nervosité :

- Je n'aurais jamais tenté un acte de guérison magique avec ma baguette sur cette blessure que vous a laissé le manticore. Cela vous aurait tué.

À son étonnement, Charles Dragston lui répondit avec une douceur inhabituelle:

- Vous m'avez donc sauvé, Elvira. Vous méritez ma plus grande reconnaissance. Je vous suis lié.

Ses doigts brutaux mais expérimentés s'insinuèrent sous la dentelle de sa manche et Elvira haleta de le voir si impudent. Comment osait-il? Sa peau était pourtant chaude et soyeuse contre sa propre chair, pâle et douce comme la rosée sur un pétale de rose. L'huile dont elle l'avait enduit régulièrement, pour empêcher la propagation de la blessure causée par les écailles empoisonnées du manticore, avait donné à la peau de Charles une texture presque fondante.

Elvira avait constaté avec gêne la riche couleur dorée de sa peau, les taches de rousseur constellant ses épaules et son odeur à la fois musquée de foin et d'herbe, terrienne. Elle se souvint avec émoi de ses genoux tremblants lorsqu'elle avait humé cette odeur enivrante pour la première fois, alors que l'homme était allongé, immobile, sous l'effet d'une potion de sommeil pour réduire sa douleur.

Le gardien de la forêt magique devait certainement avoir ajouté une potion d'Amortentia dans le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il lui avait offert plus tôt : comment expliquer son envie de lui succomber? Un désir puissant la traversa comme un troupeau d'Hippogriffes au galop et des larmes brillantes humectèrent ses yeux d'un brun profond.

Ceci ne pouvait se produire. C'était mal, inconvenant.

Elle murmura à contre-cœur :

- Je ne saurais que faire de vos remerciements, ni votre reconnaissance. Laissez-moi, Monsieur Dragston.

Elvira tenta de lui échapper, de se libérer de cet homme qui lui inspirait ces pensées honteuses, mais d'une main impérieuse, il agrippa sa taille et la tira vers lui. La poitrine d'Elvira se soulevait avec plus de rapidité maintenant et elle tenta de saisir de sa main la baguette magique qui dépassait la poche de ses robes brodées. Charles eut un sourire rusé et emprisonna ses poignets derrière son dos, la fonçant à s'arquer légèrement vers lui, comme une brindille d'acajou sous un vent brûlant.

Elle le dévisagea avec colère lorsqu'il honora ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées en les traçant lentement du bout de son doigt. La voix de Charles était pleine comme la lune lorsque sa bouche bougea contre son oreille :

- Je suis convaincu que vous êtes le _genre_ de sorcière à aimer vous faire _remercier_.

Charles captura sa bouche avec férocité et Elvira laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur lorsque le visage séduisant de l'homme heurta le sien. Sa bouche était insistante et persuasive : lorsque la main musclée de Charles glissa sous son corsage plissé, son cri se transforma en murmure rauque et il

_(…) fin de la page_

**Fin de l'archive**

* * *

_Oh, ma parole. J'espère que j'ai rendu justice à Dame LaFolle._


End file.
